


What if

by Ren_Kyun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Freeform, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Some Fluff, Some angst, Suicide, Tragedies are my bread and butter, Tragedy, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Kyun/pseuds/Ren_Kyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I've been on hiatus for a while due to traveling ;v ; but I'm back now and full of angst! Oh joy.......,,,,

Today, Akashi Seijuurou saw someone on the edge of a bridge. He was difficult to notice at first, but he was definitely there. The sky was a disgusting shade, cloudy and humid. The air was suffocating. The roads were empty. His shoes were taken off and neatly placed aside his dark silhouette. Sun rays from the bright ball of rising fire reflected around his figure. It must've scorched his retinas.

The boy began swinging his arms, head facing downward. Though he was quite a distance away, Akashi could see his chest puff out and in, taking long, drawn-out breathes. He was balancing on the balls of his heels, then on the tip of his toes.

That's when it hit the watching redhead. _Wow_ , he mulled over his thoughts, _he's really going to jump, hit the water like a brick, and leave this godforsaken earth. Just like that_.

He would've done it. He would've called out for the boy to stop. He would've rushed over there, yelling, pleading, crying for this stranger to live. He would've given a whole speech on how he only had one life. How it was foolish to throw it away. The boy would've thought it over for a little, but Akashi's eyes would make him stop. His eyes would have that look that just screamed, _please don't._

The boy would've slowly backed away from the drop, clutching his blue locks with tears in his eyes. He would've been wheezing, falling onto his knees sobbing. Akashi would kneel down next to him and pat his back. The redhead would tell him it's okay. Then he would slowly walk him away, grabbing his discarded shoes. "Would you like to go to the hospital?" Akashi would ask, helping him put on his footwear.

But the boy would just shake his head wildly, begging him to just leave him be. Akashi would be stubborn though, telling the boy that he needed help. He would lead the disgruntled stranger to his apartment, ignoring the ringing of his phone. It would be from his secretary, questioning where the hell he was.

During the walk, the boy would've calmed down, apologizing for troubling Akashi. He would've apologized a lot, he was just that type of person. Akashi would dismiss each gush, instead asking the cerulean-haired boy, "Why?"

"I hate myself," he would say, a cry about to echo out again, "I have nothing." Akashi would deny that, saying that he would stick with him. The boy would burst into tears again, completely touched by this stranger's compassion. "Kuroko." He would choke out.

Akashi would raise an eyebrow. "Kuro... ko? Huh?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Wiping his eyes, the boy would speak. "My name i-is Kuroko Tetsuya. And I cannot thank you enough."

Akashi would nod. "It's nothing, Kuroko-san." Then he would introduce himself, "Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko would obviously recognize the name, staring in awe with swollen eyes. Then he would mutter softly, cheeks dusting a light pink, "Embarrassing. How embarrassing. I broke down and had to be rescued by someone as prestige as Akashi-san." His tone would be held in a joking manner, almost as if he wasn't about to throw his life away.

The redhead would brush that comment off, insisting that he would be treated like a regular person. Kuroko would oblige and apologize once again. They would reach Akashi's flat later that morning. Kuroko would thank him over and over, even after taking off his shoes and stepping into his apartment. Again, Akashi would dismiss each and every word. He would offer the boy tea, and they would sit at the table. A tense, silent air would take over as Kuroko sat, trying to get his bearings together. He would instantly feel better when Akashi returned from the kitchen, handing him a steaming cup.

He would explain himself, "Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm twenty-three years old. I live alone with a dog that I gave to a friend to watch today." He would look up at the ceiling. "But I think.... Nigou knew. He usually stays at Momoi-san's side with no protest, but today...." He would trail off.

Akashi would nod. "Why today, if you don't mind me asking?"

A shrug would pass. "I was laid off. I'm nearly out of money. I have no parents to confine to. I'm a burden to my friends." Akashi would lightly scold him, telling him that those were idiotic reasons. "How blunt, Akashi-san." Kuroko would twist the cup in his hands, staring at the liquid. "But I think it's unfair for you to judge when you live the grand life you live."

The redhead would swallow hard, but retort, "Still, suicide for weak reasons like those seem too foolish. You have friends. I know you said you didn't want to bother them, but I think they would understand." Kuroko would nod, but Akashi would see the hesitation. How he wouldn't fully believe him.

"You are very kind."

"Thank you." And Akashi would bring the cups into his kitchen, wondering. Is that boy really okay? Could he just let him go and expect him to recover? Or even tell his friends what happened? He would shake his head, dropping the cups in the sink. Kuroko would be too unstable. Akashi wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to turn on his tv and see, ' _Twenty-three year old commits suicide by jumping off a bridge_.'

He would decide then to help the poor boy along, at least until he could get back on his feet. He would tell Kuroko, and the blue eyed boy would nearly weep again, but from overjoy. Akashi would have to leave for work, letting Kuroko stay and giving him his number. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Kuroko."

He would smile in return, his first happy expression. "Alright, Akashi-kun." And the redhead's heart would do a little flip. He would think to himself, _what a radiant smile. I like it better than his other faces_. But then he would leave, wondering where such a strange thought surfaced from. He would get to work, about two hours late. His secretary would lecture him, but cease when she sees the look Akashi would be giving her.

"I do apologize for my lack of punctuality, but some extremely important business came up." And that would be the end of that conversation. He would attend meetings, work on paperwork, and worry about Kuroko's well-being as the day dragged on. He would call his home phone.

" _Um_ ," an awkward, quiet voice would pick up, " _Akashi residence. He's not here right now_ -"

"Kuroko, it's me." Akashi would stifle a chuckle. His fingers would brush against the pen on his desk as he stared out the large window in his office. "I'm just calling to see if you're okay."

A silent sniff would go through, too minuscule for most people to pick up on. Akashi wasn't 'most people.' " _I'm fine. Just... kind of hungry._ "

"I see. Do you know how to cook?"

"..... _No_." He would sound slightly shy. Akashi would find it adorable. " _I-I can boil an egg. Do you have any eggs?_ "

Akashi would lose his composure then, snickering at his comment. Kuroko would groan on the other end. "I'm sorry, Kuroko. That was quite cute though." He would finally admit.

" _Geez. Shameless, Akashi-kun is too shameless_." Akashi would wonder if that soft face would be colored red.

He pushed his luck, flirting a little, "I'm sure whatever is made by Kuroko's lovely hands would be delicious." The next few seconds would be met with silence. Akashi would wonder if he took it too far. "Kuroko?"

Short, sharp sounds would ring out. The redhead would panic, thinking he maybe triggered something. "Oh, no. Kuroko, I-" A low sob would escape. Akashi would cringe. "I'm so sorry, Kuroko. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

" _No_." Kuroko would finally breathe out. " _It's okay_." And the subject would change in an instant. They would talk about anything and everything, almost as if they've known each other for years. Akashi would have to hang up when his secretary would trot back in with the latest report.

"I have to go, Kuroko. I'll be there in an hour, can you hold off until then?"

" _Mhmm_." He would hum. " _Though, don't be surprised if I decide to raid your pantry for some snacks_."

Akashi would smile, even as his secretary would hold up her watch, signaling him to hurry. "That's fine. Goodbye."

" _Goodbye, Akashi-kun_."

And he would hang up, raising an eyebrow at his secretary's tiny smirk. He would question it, fairly amused. "Oh, nothing." She would laugh. "I just didn't realize it was _that_ kind of important business." Akashi would cough, and she would giggle on her way out. Then he would get back to his mundane work, until it was finally time to punch out.

He would loosen his tie as he pushed out of his chair. Running out the office building, he would hear the sing-song voice of his secretary, "Good luck~!" She was always a cheeky one, though reliable, so Akashi puts up with the teasing.

He would rush home, not wanting Kuroko to wait any longer. Perhaps he would've called an nice restaurant to make reservations, but he was kind of drained from working. So he just stopped to get takeout, hoping that it would suffice.

When he arrived home, he would find Kuroko passed out on his couch. He would feel his neck quickly and softly, feeling immense relief when he was graced with a steady pulse. He would set the food on his table and go to his room to change. When he would return, he would see Kuroko groggily rub his eyes, sitting up with his blue locks sticking up everywhere. He would laugh, and Kuroko would swiftly look in his direction, face flushed. "H-Hello, Akashi-kun." Kuroko would murmur.

"I'm home, Kuroko." He would reply with an uncharacteristic beam. He would be in loose jeans and a simple shirt. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Don't apologize. I'm intruding in your home." Kuroko would sleepily stand, yawning. He would stretch, pulling his arms in the air. Akashi would lay down two sets of chopsticks on the table.

He would open the boxes, furrowing his eyebrows, "I just picked up something quick. That's fine, right." Kuroko would hum his reply, sitting across from the other. He would begin to pat down his unruly hair, puffing his cheeks in irritation. The redhead would pause and opt in leaving the food be. He would sigh with a lingering smile, grabbing a comb from his table. With a plop, he would sit next to the fazed boy.

"Akashi-kun...?" Kuroko would ask. Instead of answering, Akashi would just began combing the silky, but messy hair. "Ow, ow, ow. Akashi-kun, it hurts." He would whine.

"Sorry, Kuroko." He wouldn't really be too sorry, chuckling at Kuroko's irritation.

"Akashi-kun shouldn't be doing this at the table." Kuroko would point out.

The redhead would shake his head. "Don't worry about it, Kuroko." And after the long battle, Akashi would finally fix the blue eyed boy's hair. Kuroko would pout at the other, rubbing his scalp, but it would just be met with a light grin from the redhead.

"Let's eat now, Akashi-kun." Kuroko would insist, picking up his utensil. He would open up the boxes and pick out what he wanted.

Akashi would follow, grabbing his chopsticks. "Alright." He would have a satisfied smile dance across his face.

The night would continue with little comments, teasing, and laughs. Akashi would feel his heart squeeze in his chest. He wouldn't be an idiot, instead he would just wonder how Kuroko wormed his way into there so _quickly_. It wouldn't be like him to fall so instantaneously, never mind that they would have just met that day.

It would be a little troublesome, but not a horrible feeling.

He would learn new things with time. He would see those enchanting ocean eyes and fluffy blue hair more and more. They would have lunch one day, breakfast the next, and dinner later. They would learn of their mutual interest in books and surprisingly basketball. Though Kuroko's play style would be vastly different from Akashi's, they would still enjoy playing with each other.

He would finally meet this Nigou and Momoi he heard a lot about. It would be odd, since Akashi usually disliked dogs. But he would enjoy Nigou's company, happy that the dog was so obedient.

Momoi would be absolutely overjoyed when she finally meets Akashi. She would clutch his hands tightly, thanking him for _saving_ her best friend. Thank him for being there. She would have a present ready, a nice jacket and a horrendous looking...... something. Kuroko chuckled slightly, telling him that they were cookies. Also how they tasted better than they looked.

He lied and would be laughing as Akashi tries his best to look as if he enjoyed the 'cookies.' Momoi would be smiling, jumping up and down. "I'll make more!" She would exclaim, elated. Both Akashi and Kuroko would tell her it's was okay and she really shouldn't trouble herself.

Days would pass. Summer would turn to autumn. Then autumn to winter. And one day, Kuroko would come over with a few friends on Akashi's birthday. 

"How'd you know?" Akashi would ask with an easy-going smile.

Kuroko would return the expression, eyes full of life, skin with a bit more color despite the colder weather. "I asked around some. I hope I'm not intruding." He held out a skillfully wrapped box with mountains of enthusiasm.

"You? Intrude? Never." He would gladly accept the gift and purposely brush his hand against the other's. Kuroko's eyes would widen, looking at Akashi's acute gaze. He would then duck his head, face turning a pretty shade of red. But it would never become awkward, much to Akashi's delight.

A few weeks later, Akashi would return the surprise. He would arrive at the other's apartment, rent happily paid for by him, with a extravagant cake in hand. Nigou would bark, happy to see the familiar face. "Happy birthday, Kuroko." He would smile, truly content while Kuroko's face would turn beet red.

"A-Akashi-kun. You don't have to-"

"Nonsense, Kuroko," He would smoothly interject, "it's only fair." And Kuroko would easily invite him in, thanking him over and over and over-

-until he broke down once again.

It would happened so quickly. One moment his pacific eyes would be fill with joy, and the next moment they would be shut tight, tears silently cascading down. Nigou would look at his owner with sullen eyes, then look at Akashi and whine. It would take a moment for Akashi to notice, but when he does, he's at the boy's side in an instant. 

Kuroko's strangled weeping would pull at the other's chest. Akashi would think, _I don't ever want him to cry like this again. This is the absolute_ _ **worst**_ _feeling._ He would slowly run his hand along his quivering back, sitting him down on his couch with Nigou at his feet. Kuroko would then hunch over, burying his face in his hands, wheezing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The redhead would grimace, telling him that it's okay. Crying is good, crying is healthy. He would feel tears threaten his eyes, but would hold himself back, ignoring his own advice. 

When Kuroko would finally calm down, he would sniff a few more times and latch onto Akashi. It would be surprising, kind of shocking since Kuroko was usual very reserved and to himself. Akashi would feel pride swell in him since Kuroko was close enough to confide to him. He would hug back, squeezing the boy to let him know. He would always be there for him.

After they would break apart, Kuroko would finally explain the _real_ reason for his attempt all those months ago. A bad, messy, horrible breakup. His past relationship ended with his partner cheating behind his back, with one of their mutual friends to make it worse. That, piled with everything else that was going to hell in his life, pushed him over the edge.

Akashi would embrace Kuroko once again, telling him that _he_ was sorry, and how his last partner was a disgusting person, and it wasn't his fault. He felt a core of hate burn with the thought of Kuroko's last partner. Not only because they broke him, but just because they were _his last partner_.

Oh, how jealously would course though every vein of his body.

But he would be patient, especially with this new information. He would choose to be an anchor to life, rather than rush and frighten the already shaken male. 

After the incident would pass, of course, Kuroko would apologize for ruining the night. Akashi would sigh, amused, and tell him that the night was just starting. Nigou would bark in agreement, causing both of the males to chuckle slightly. With a bright grin, the redhead would wipe the other's clear, blue eyes and lead him over to the cake. He would be determined to make that night the best one of Kuroko's life.

And it would be, filled with jokes and smiles, cake and mindless chatter. Kuroko's smile would be the brightest Akashi's ever seen since they've met. Parting would be the most difficult part for both parties. As Akashi would hover by the door, Kuroko and Nigou would both have an empty look in their eyes.

"Breakfast." Akashi would blurt out, snapping the two out of their trance. "Would you like to join me for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

He would see Nigou's tail wag as he looks to his owner. What a smart puppy. Kuroko would nod, breathlessly. "Yes. That would be great." A smile would take form, making Akashi's stomach do a whole acrobatic performance.

"How does nine sound?"

"Don't you have work?"

Akashi would whip out his cell and type quickly to his secretary, ' _Important business tomorrow, I'm taking off work_.' He would get an almost immediate response, filled with cute emojis and  <3's every few lines. He could almost imagine her giggle.

"No. I'll pick you up." Akashi would respond. The blue eyed boy would beam and the dog would bark, elated. "Be ready at half past eight, alright?"

"Of course."

And the very next morning, Kuroko would be out of his door, dressed and ready ten minutes before eight thirty. But it would be okay, since Akashi would also show up early, dressed a little too nicely for a casual outing.

Kuroko would still be touched from the redhead's efforts, sliding into the passenger side of the car. "You know," Akashi would say while driving, glancing at the other male, "I was going to take my car to work the day I found you."

"Is... that so." Kuroko would respond thoughtfully. The mention of that day would make him uncomfortable, but he would know that he had to face it when it came up.

"Yeah." Being ever so bold, Akashi would snake his hand into Kuroko's. His eyes would flicker off the road, meeting Kuroko's widened orbs. But he didn't resist. "I'm really glad I didn't." He would give his hand a little squeeze. So much for taking it slow.

But Kuroko wouldn't mind, finding Akashi's gesture to be quite solace. He would contemplate his choices for a few seconds before deciding to squeeze back. "I'm glad you didn't either."

Akashi would nod, wanting nothing more than to stare at whatever face Kuroko was making, but he didn't want to have everything go to pot from a car accident that could've been easily prevented. Instead he would mumble a minuscule, "Yeah."

They would get to a modest cafe five minutes earlier than nine, settling at a nice, secluded corner booth. There, the two would put their palms up to each other. Akashi would be the first to close his fingers, looking at the conflicted male. But after a little, Kuroko would breathe out and finally grasp Akashi's hand, flashing a soft smile.

"Tetsuya. I'm going to call you Tetsuya. May I call you Tetsuya?" Akashi would murmur under his breath.

Kuroko would nod. "That's alright. I'd be very..." A small gasp would be audible, "...happy if your would." Waterworks were about to spill again, but he closed his blue eyes tightly, stopping himself. "I'm very happy that you didn't take your car that day, Akashi-kun."

Akashi would then laugh, running his knuckle along Kuroko's cheek. "Let's spend the whole day together, Tetsuya." "

Okay." Would come the effortless reply.

"We can go to the bookstore after this. Then we can find a nice movie. I know a good place to eat when lunch rolls around."

Kuroko would grin, full and even more beautiful than before. "Yes, yes, and yes. I would like it if we did that very much."

The redhead would continue, chattering away, "We can go to your apartment and get Nigou. There's a quaint, little park by the cafe. And we can get something sweet after that, ice cream or candy, whatever Tetsuya wants."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko would snicker, "you're very excited, aren't you?"

And Akashi's head would shake eagerly up and down. A smirk would take form. "I'm extremely excited, because Tetsuya and I are closer than ever." He would be satisfied as a slight blush crept onto Kuroko's face.

"Completely shameless...." That's when Kuroko would finally let go of the other's hand, just to cover his burning face. Akashi would allow it, marveling at the blue-haired boy's charm.

The morning would be full of pastries, coffee, and little touches. The afternoon would consist of entertainment, fun, and whispers. Evening would roll around, having Nigou, relaxation, and long stares. By nighttime, Kuroko would outshine all the stars with his smile.

Their goodbyes would be drawn-out, promising each other plans for the future. It would be a pleasant surprise when Kuroko would say, "Thank you for today. I really like Akashi-kun." He would laugh at Akashi's surprised expression. "Yes," he would clarify, "I like- _like_ Akashi-kun."

And Akashi would lightly pull Kuroko to him, pecking his soft face. "And I like- _like_ Tetsuya." He would hum, affectionately brushing his lips against his forehand, nose, and cheeks. "I really like- _like_ Tetsuya."

Their day would conclude with peaceful car ride to Kuroko's apartment, and long farewell hug. Kuroko would quietly whisper a thank you in Akashi's ears. He hugged the boy tighter, the words he longed to say falling on closed lips. Because there would always be next time.

"Tetsuya really is pretty." And the next time.

"Akashi-kun is quite the looker too." And the next time.

"Tetsuya makes me happy." And the next time. 

"May I call you Seijuurou-kun now?" And the next time.

"Let's move in together." And the next time.

"I love Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi would stare at Kuroko, thoroughly taken off guard. He would be cleaning around _their_ apartment, making the place a little tidier. Nigou would yip, panting as his tail was going wild. "Excuse me?"

Kuroko would be at the table, sorting through his applications for the local kindergartens. He always enjoyed taking care of children. Blue eyes would look up, confident and sparkling. "I love Seijuurou-kun." He would tilt his head. "I thought that was something mutually established."

"It is." Akashi would sputter, setting the wash rag on the kitchen counter. "But, it feels very surreal when you say it like that."

"Oh?" Kuroko would smile, winking one eye slightly.

The redhead would shake his head then, knowing the game his partner was playing. He would saunter up to the serene boy and kiss him straight on the lips. "Tetsuya. I love you."

Kuroko's expression would stay for a second or two before faltering. "You really do love me?" He would look Akashi in the eyes with a drawn mouth, "Seijuurou loves Tetsuya?"

Akashi would nod, sitting next to the boy with oceans for eyes. He would move all the paperwork aside and wrap his arms around Kuroko's petite frame. "Yes." He wouldn't tease. "Seijuurou loves Tetsuya so much."

Kuroko would feel like sobbing, but he would be strong enough not to. "Thank you." He would keep his eyes downcast, expelling every horrible memory away. "Thank you." Because he would be moving forward, always with Akashi.

Kuroko would finally feel like he could handle the next obstacle. Hand in hand, the two lovers would go to the local cemetery later that month. They would find the graves with the names 'Kuroko' etched into them. And Akashi would pray while Kuroko stared at the unkept burial grounds.

After a while, they would switch. Kuroko would get on his knees and swallow hard, saying words left behind, "Hello Mom. Hello Dad." He would silently tell them of his life. How rocky it was. How rocky it might be. He would tell of that day, and how fortunate he was for Akashi to be passing by. He would tell them everything about Akashi from what his job was to what his favorite food was. He would say a quick apology before ending the conversation with a swift, "I love you."

He would stand and join hands with Akashi once again. He would contemplate how different it felt when he said 'I love you' to his parents in contrast when he said it to Akashi. The love for his parents was pure and true, driven by blood and memories. His love for Akashi, however, always felt burning, glowing. More passionate and fierce.

Kuroko would know that even if it felt different, his love for both his family and lover would be held on the same status. Akashi would feel honored to be regarded on the same level as Kuroko's parents, knowing that he cared for them a lot.

Soon, Akashi would introduce Kuroko to his father. Their first meeting would be unstable, filled with disapproving gazes and firm talks. Akashi Masaomi longed for a daughter-in-law and a grandchild who would become the next heir. Akashi would qualm those worries with a simple answer, "We're adopting."

Akashi Masaomi, still shaky on the idea of having a homosexual son, would allow the relationship to continue. Though it was slow and even less obvious than Kuroko's presence, it seemed like Akashi's father would begin to tolerate, even come to like Kuroko. But it would come later with time.

Still, the couple would own up to their promise, finding a small orphanage just outside of the city. It would take a few weeks. The perfect child wouldn't pop up instantly like in all the movies. Akashi and Kuroko had to talk with the children and try to find which one would fit in their family the best.

They would settle on a soft-spoken girl, who spent her time making paper origami. Her dull blue eyes would be devoid of any feeling. It was that that attracted Akashi to her. He would say that he didn't want to see such a child with that look in their eyes. Kuroko would agree in a heartbeat.

It would be a long process, costing a fair amount of money, time, and stress on both ends. Kuroko would name her Akashi Chizuru, choosing his partner's surname and a given name that reflected something within her. She would be their wish. Something they would spend thousands of hours waiting for.

But the day would finally come, after months of inspections, paperwork, and legal issues. Akashi Chizuru would finally come to her new home. She would hold a small suitcase with all her belongings in hand as she looked around Akashi and Kuroko's new apartment in awe. The upgraded flat would be bigger, with an additional bedroom and more homey. The little girl would be surprised when a fairly sized dog would come bounding out of her bedroom, barking a greeting. She would lean down and pet Nigou, eyes sparking and childish. Chizuru would be shy and quiet at first, but quickly warm up as she got to know her two new daddy's and pet.

In some ways, she would hold some traits from Kuroko and Akashi. She would be well-mannered, smart, yet quiet and reserved. She would also be a bit different, somewhat secretive and brooding. A little irrational and almost too detached. But neither Akashi nor Kuroko would care. They would connect with the child instantly, forming an attachment as parents and child. Though her flaws would retract her from forming too many bonds, she would begin to feel a deep attachment to the two males she would call dad.

Then she would meet her grandpa, intimidating at first, but he would be satisfied with what he sees. But Akashi would tell his father bluntly, "She's not going to be raised like I was." His eyes would dart to her and Kuroko happily playing in the flower gardens outside the Akashi manor. "She's going to be a _child first_ , an Akashi second."

His father wouldn't answer, instead just turning and retreating back into the cold halls of the house. Akashi would close his eyes, finally taking in air. Even after all those years, Akashi would still be frightened of his own father. He wouldn't want that to happen to Chizuru.

Even with few visits to Akashi Masaomi, the last living relative of both Kuroko's and Akashi's, the family still would live in bliss. Akashi would work a lot, but both Kuroko and Chizuru would be patient, playing games with Nigou and reading when the other wasn't around. Kuroko would find out that his daughter would have a knack for cooking one day when he gets downstairs to see some fresh sausage cooked. Though the kitchen would be in shambles.

The daughter and father then would plan a surprise after finding the new skill. With the table set with fancy western utensils, table clothes, and special dishes, Chizuru would stew some tofu soup for her parents. Kuroko would watch over her, making sure she was safe and burnt-free through the whole process. Nigou would be excitedly running around the apartment, knowing that night would be a celebration night.

Akashi would be elated when he arrives home to his two special people hovering over a homemade meal. " _We love you, dad_." Kuroko and Chizuru would simultaneously chime, radiant grins on both of their faces. Nigou would wag his tail, as if saying the same thing. And Akashi would chow down, at first praising Kuroko for his skills.

"It wasn't me." The blue-haired make would deny with a proud look.

Chizuru would shyly step up. She would trot over to Akashi and whisper in his ear, " _I_ cooked it, but daddy helped me. He made sure it didn't over cook." Nigou would lay at Akashi's feet, backing up her claims. "Is it good?"

Akashi would nod, genuine. "It really is." He would smile, full of joy. "Thank you so much, Chizuru. I'm very lucky to have such a talented daughter." At that comment, Chizuru would blush and nod violently, scurrying away into her bedroom.Kuroko would assure Akashi that she already ate after a worried look passed on his face.

"What did I do?" The redhead would ask, setting down his spoon. Kuroko would raise an eyebrow at his lover. Akashi would just have a steady smirk as he stared at the blue eyed boy. "What did I do to deserve a wonderful family?"

Kuroko would smile and walk over to give Akashi a quick peck. "You know what you did. And I still appreciate it, even after all these years."

Akashi would've smile.

He would've done the same thing, relived the same moment of meeting and comforting Kuroko. If he only knew.

 _If he only knew_.

He would've done it. But, he didn't.

He stared at the boy, not knowing his kindness, not knowing his personality, not knowing his beauty. Not knowing his hobbies, his likes and dislikes, not knowing his quirks. Not knowing his age, not knowing his name, not even knowing his hair or eye color he would've loved so much.

And he watched, as the body dropped. He heard the splash. The lone shoes shone a horrid red. The sky was a disgusting shade, cloudy and humid. Maybe if the old Akashi was there, the Akashi who cared, the one who was human, then maybe he would've helped. But he was dead. _And now so was the boy._

Akashi's fingers glided to his cell, lingering on the dial pad. Ah, but his secretary was calling, just as the '1' appeared on the screen. She scolds him, joking slightly. Her voice was high and kind of irritating. The redhead would fire her after today.

Akashi puts away his phone and leaves to go to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious twist orz.....


End file.
